Physical systems involve at least the transport of a tangible (i.e. real) product, while physical processes further involve the manufacture of a tangible product from one or more materials. The physical system may be a large geographically dispersed system (e.g., a gas pipeline) or complex multi-step process (e.g., for a large oil refinery). Physical systems may be contrasted with virtual systems which lack association with movement or processing of any tangible (i.e. real) materials.
The physical system, typically an industrial plant, may comprise a process automation system which refers to a monitoring and control system, running a set of industrial processes that generate a physical (tangible) product, in which a distributed control system (DCS) may utilize controller elements to monitor and control the industrial processes. Field operators are within the plant around the equipment (sometimes referred to as “assets”) within the system. With regard to monitoring, sensors for the industrial processes generate process data (e.g., temperatures, pressures) that is transmitted to the DCS, often in real time. The DCS subsequently displays the process data for human operators generally referred to as “console operators” which monitor and control the industrial process via graphical user interfaces (GUIs) displayed in a console of a control room. The components of the process automation system may be connected by a process control communications network.
Successful operation and management of a physical system, such as an industrial plant, requires collaboration between console operators working in a control room and field operators out within the system/plant. A challenge faced by console operators is that they generally support a plurality of field operators, and are tasked with collaborating with each of them as necessary.
Often such a collaboration will begin with a field operator calling a console operator to request help with a task in the field, such as providing the field operator with directions or additional information (e.g., directing an operator to the correct valve to open). In order to provide the requested directions or additional information, the console operator has to call up information relevant to the particular part of the system in which the field operator is currently located. This collaboration process generally involves the console operator manually and serially selecting and displaying the needed information, then reviewing the information including process schematics, alarm summaries, maintenance data, and information from a variety of sources (e.g., process data, such as sensor data) to enable providing the field operator with directions or additional information relevant to the task at hand. This collaboration process is time consuming due to its manual and serial nature. A related problem concerns a console operator attempting to gain situational awareness for a field operator.